Oneshot - Der Patronuskurs (Potterlock)
by Mabji Goose
Summary: Johnlock! John Watson ist in seinem letzten Schuljahr, als sich ihm die Chance bietet an einem Patronus-Kurs teilzunehmen. Er schreibt sich schnell ein und erlebt im Kurs selbst eine Überraschung!


"So, liebe Schüler, mein Name ist Percy Weasley. Ich wurde vom Ministerium geschickt, um euch beizubringen, wie man einen Patronus herauf beschwört.", sagte ein rothaariger Mann mit Hornbrille hochnäsig, nachdem in der Großen Halle endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war.

John, der zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor herein gekommen war, fand ihn jetzt schon unerträglich.

Träge ließ er sich auf den Hallenboden sinken und sah sich um. Es waren fast alle Siebtklässler versammelt.

Das wunderte ihn ehrlich gesagt auch nicht groß. Wer wäre nicht daran interessiert einen Patronus erschaffen zu können? Gerade nach dem großen Krieg, seit dem die Dementoren völlig außer Kontrolle sind.

Außerdem musste man erst die Magie des Patronus beherrschen, bevor man auch einen Kurs über Animagie besuchen durfte.

Sein Blick blieb an einer Gruppe Slytherins hängen, darunter auch "Der Neue".

Sein Eigentlicher Name war Sherlock Holmes, John hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, hatte aber durchaus bemerkt, dass der andere Junge außergewöhnlich klug war.

Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Aussehen. Das wiederum hatte er nicht als Einziger bemerkt. Alle Mädchen in Hogwarts schwärmten von dem Slytherin, doch dieser schien so gut wie jeden Menschen in seiner Umgebung für unwürdig zu halten.

Seltsamer Weise fand John das ziemlich unterhaltsam zu beobachten!

"Zunächst zu den Grundlagen. Ein Patronus soll euch vor den Dementoren beschützen. Am wirksamsten ist dabei natürlich ein gestaltlicher Patronus. Wie euer persönlicher Patronus aussehen wird bleibt abzuwarten, es gibt Millionen von Möglichkeiten. Die Form kann auch verändert werden, zum Beispiel durch einen großen Schock oder einen großen Umbruch im Leben. Es gibt auch Theorien dazu, dass man Anhand von Patronie seinen Lebens- oder Seelenpartner finden kann.", sprach Weasley weiter und brachte damit die meisten Mädchen zum kichern.

John verdrehte nur die Augen.

Viele hatten die Hand gehoben.

"Können sie uns ein Beispiel für diese Theorien nennen, Sir?"

Scheinbar hatte Weasley diese Frage erwartet, vielleicht hatte er sie aber auch einfach schon sehr oft gehört.

"Nehmen wir meinen Bruder und meine Schwägerin. Der Patronus meiner Schwägerin ist ein Otter und der meines Bruders ist ein Jack-Russell Terrier. Diese Hunderasse ist dafür bekannt Otter selbst durch Wasser hindurch zu jagen. Oder vielleicht ein bekannteres Pärchen. Harry Potter und sein Verlobter Severus Snape. Harrys Patronus ist ein Hirsch, während der von Severus eine Hirschkuh ist. Ich denke, da muss ich nichts weiteres erklären."

Wieder kicherten viele der Mädchen. Vermutlich hatten sie den ganzen Potter-Snape-Skandal in der Hexenwochen mit Leidenschaft verfolgt.

John selbst interessierte sich nicht groß dafür. Seine eigene Schwester war auch lesbisch, daher verstand er die ganze Aufruhe nicht.

Ihm war es egal, wer wen liebte.

"Nun denn, weiter. Die Zauberformel lautet Expecto Patronum, was so viel wie: Ich erbitte meinen Schutzherren heißt! Um eine Patronus heraufbeschwören zu können, müsst ihr mit aller Kraft an das glücklichste Erlebnis denken, dass euch einfällt. Dabei müsst ihr deutlich die Worte aussprechen.", gab der Rotschopf an und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, sprach dann die Zauberformel und schon brach ein großer, leuchtender Uhu hervor, der eine Runde durch die Halle zog und sich dann wieder auflöste.

Die Mädchen seufzten entzückt und John verdrehte erneut die Augen.

"Gut, steht nun bitte wieder auf. Denkt jetzt ein paar Minuten darüber nach, was euch wirklich glücklich macht und verteilt euch bitte auch einigermaßen gleichmäßig im Raum. Wir wollen hier keine Verletzungen!"

John rappelte sich wieder hoch und wollte schon anfangen nachzudenken, als er bemerkte, wie er von einer Gruppe Hufflepuff-Mädchen in langsam einkreiste. Langsam reichte es ihm wirklich. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass diese Individuen nur an ihm interessiert waren, weil er der Quidditschcapitän war.

Er tat daher das einzige, was ihm einfiel, er flüchtete und fand sich ziemlich schnell in mitten der Slytherins wieder.

"Na Watson, mal wieder auf der Flucht?", hörte er seinen Gegner Makita spötteln. "Keine Sorge, wir gewähren dir zuflucht. Kann man ja nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich quälst!"

John lachte und reichte Makita kurz die Hand. So oft wie sie beide sich auf dem Quidditchfeld feindlich gegenüber standen, so oft trafen sie auch Freundschaftlich aufeinander.

John war dankbar dafür. Egal, was die anderen Gryffindors davon halten mochten. Er hatte noch nie viel auf Gerüchte gegeben.

So verkroch er sich in all dem Grün und begann endlich darüber nachzudenken, was ihn wirklich glücklich machte.

Es war nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte.

Als erstes fiel ihm ein heißer Tee ein und ein ganz ruhiges gemütliches Frühstück, Erdbeermarmelade. Er merkte erst, dass er dümmlich angefangen hatte zu grinsen, als er einen Blick auf sich spürte.

Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er rot anlief, als er den stechend, blauen Augen von Sherlock Holmes begegnete.

Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vorging. Sein Gesicht ließ keinen Ruckschluss zu.

Hastig drehte John sich um und versuchte erneut irgendeine vernünftige Erinnerung in seinem Gehirn zu finden.

Ihm fiel der Tag ein, an dem sein Alkoholsüchtiger Vater endlich gestorben war und wie seine Mutter vor Glück geweint hatte.

"Okay, ich denke, wir sollten es nun versuchen. Denkt daran, ihr müsst das Glück wirklich spüren und seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn es nicht sofort klappt.", wies der Ministeriumsbeamte an.

Er begann durch die Halle zu laufen und Anweisungen zu geben, auch die Hauslehrer schlossen sich ihm an.

John stand noch einen Moment lang herum, etwas aus dem Takt geraten, bevor auch er sich der schon murmelnden Menge anschloss.

Es war wirklich schwierig. Bei seinen ersten drei Versuchen passierte einfach gar nichts.

Professor Longbottom, der als erstes in seine Ecke kam, unterbrach ihn ziemlich schnell.

"John, ich würde dir raten eine andere Erinnerung zu nehmen. Es muss auch nicht unbedingt eine Erinnerung sein, du kannst auch einen Traum nehmen. Überleg dir, was dich wirklich Glücklich machen würde. Vielleicht bist du verliebt? Mal dir aus, wie es wohl wäre denjenigen zu küssen und versuch es dann noch mal."

"Okay…", gab er seufzend zurück. Er war nicht verliebt, also brachte ihm der Tipp auch nichts.

"Und entspann dich!"

Das Ja-Ja, sprach John nur gedanklich aus.

Wieder schloss er die Augen, es bracht ihm irgendwie nichts gezielt nach irgendwas in seinem Kopf zu suchen, daher ließ er seine Gedanken einfach abschweifen.

Nach einer Weile wehte ihm ein unglaublicher Geruch um die Nase. Er wollte nicht nachsehen woher er kam, genoss ihn aber und atmete tiefer ein, als vorher.

Nein, er war nicht verliebt. Er war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte seine Schwester ihm auch oft genug gesagt, dass er schwul sein müsste. Er glaubte ihr schon fast.

In seinem Rücken lachte eine dunkle Stimme freudig und überrascht auf.

Das war ein schönes Geräusch, er hatte es noch nie gehört, aber es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Was fand er schön? So wirklich richtig schön ohne das es gleich ekelhaft Kitschig war?

Sherlocks Gesicht tauchte überraschend vor seinen Augen auf. Ja, Sherlock war schön, dass hat er schon zugegeben. Und er fand es schön ihn anzusehen, doch er glaubte nicht, dass dies reichen würde, um einen Patronus herauf zu beschwören.

Er seufzte erneut. Ihm fiel ohnehin nichts anderes ein, aber würde er es einfach Probieren.

Er malte sich alle Einzelheiten von dem Gesicht des Slytherin aus, doch wirklich aus der Nähe hatte er es noch nicht gesehen.

Trotzdem leuchtete es vor seinem inneren Auge wie ein Feuerwerk bei sternenklarer Nacht.

"Expecto Patronum!", flüsterte er leise und er wusste sofort, das es geklappt hatte, denn ein unglaubliches Kribbeln hatte seinen Körper ergriffen und er wurde von wohliger Wärme umfangen.

Neugierig öffnete er die Augen und fand direkt vor sich ein riesiges Tier elegant durch die Luft schwimmen.

"Ein Delfin!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

"Ein Tümmler.", belehrte ihn die tiefe Stimme, die vorher hinter ihm gelacht hatte. Überrascht fand John Sherlock direkt neben sich stehen.

"Ein Tümmler?"

Sherlock nickte. "Tümmler werden bis zu 4 Meter lang und 300 Kg schwer, sie können 50 Jahre alt werden, sind sehr klug, verspielt und treu. Die gehen oft Lebenslange Bindungen ein, gelegentlich auch Homosexuelle Beziehungen."

"Interessant!"

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und ohne das er auch nur ein Wort gesagt hätte schoss auch aus seinem Zauberstab ein Patronus hervor.

Ein weiterer Tümmler, zumindest sah er genau so aus, wie Johns Delfin. Das zweite Tier gesellte sich zu dem ersten und schon nach Sekunden konnte John nicht mehr sagen, welcher Patronus seiner war, den die beiden leuchtenden Gestallten schlängelten so schnell umeinander, dass es wie ein Tanz wirkte.

Schon wieder überrascht, flog Johns Kopf zu Sherlock herum. Sein Herz hatte zu rasen begonnen, als er den Tümmlern zusah.

Sherlock schenkte ihm nur noch einen letzten sehr eindringlichen und intensiven Blick, dann drehte er sich um und verließ die große Halle.


End file.
